


It's Easier in the Fade

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Kiss, Fade Tongue, First Kiss, Shared Dream, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas tries to fulfill Isii's desire to get to know him better, despite his reservations. When she seeks him out in the Fade, he can't help oblige and ends up getting far more than he anticipated.</p><p>(My take on the Fade Kiss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easier in the Fade

**Author's Note:**

> As repeatedly requested by tumblr and in honor of a Solas Fluffy Friday, I finally wrote down my version of Isii and Solas's first kiss in the Fade. Expect a healthy dose of both in-game and original dialogue.

The air was calm that evening, cool breezes that lacked their usual bite as the pair strolled along the battlements. The mountains here had always been beautiful when bathed in moonlight, yet they appeared even more so now as they framed clear skies, littered with an endless sea of stars. Solas knew this was simply due to sentimentality. Walking alongside her, her arm wrapped loosely around his own – of course the beauty of the world around him would seem more precious than before. Perception shaped reality, even here – a truth few seemed to fully grasp as he did. 

His infatuation was growing more and more undeniable with each passing day.

Isii had been peppering him with questions as they walked. She wanted to know more about him and he’d given into her insistence even though he often found it difficult to provide sufficient answers for her inquiries. He could have excused himself sooner, but selfishly he was enjoying this rare moment alone with her. Isii was different, beyond all of his expectations. He still didn’t know what to make of that. Was it the anchor? The newfound deepening in her connection to the Fade? Did the changing of her physical self make her more like what came before, when boundaries were not so starkly set? Perhaps that was it. Perhaps the mark had changed more than he had anticipated.

“You don’t have to be so nervous around me, falon.”

Her voice drew him from his thoughts. Solas gave her a sidelong glance, his brow lifting. “And why do you think I am nervous?”

“You seem really guarded,” she said gently, squeezing his arm. “Shifting your eyes away, only half-answering my questions. This isn’t some interrogation. I just want to get to know you better.”

He lowered his gaze. “My apologies. I am… unaccustomed to anyone showing an interest in me on any sort of personal level.”

“That’s a shame,” she said with a grin. “I think you’re rather fascinating.”

His laughter sounded far more uneasy than he’d intended. He cleared his throat. “Yes. Well. I am sorry if my answers have been unsatisfactory. You want to know about me, my past… and I find it difficult to come up with precisely what I should tell you.”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“That is the problem, I suppose.”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “I think you’re just not used to being around people. I’d imagine it's different making friends with spirits.”

“It does certainly alter the context, yes.”

“I guess I’ll just have to be patient.” She slowed as they neared the door that would take them back into Skyhold, lingering for a time as she opened it. “It’s late,” she said hesitantly. “We should both probably get some sleep.” An awkward silence fell. From here, their paths would diverge to their separate rooms and yet she did not seem quite ready to go. “I enjoy spending time with you, Solas. Can we do this again sometime?”

“I would like that, Inquisitor.”

Her lips pursed and she reached forward, startling him as she flicked the end of his nose. He frowned. “I’ve told you not to call me that. I get some big scary title and suddenly no one calls me Isii anymore.”

He tried to resist the urge to smile. “Imagine that.”

“It sounds so impersonal when you say it,” she said, shaking her head. “You’re one of the few people here who’s never treated me like the Herald. I don’t need you to start now.”

“Alright, lethallan,” he soothed. “I will try my best to remember it.”

“Maybe next time I can get you to talk to me like you’re not walking around on eggshells,” she teased.

“I believe you’re overselling my apprehension,” he said flatly.

“Honestly, you keep acting like I’m going to bite you if you say the wrong thing.” She arched an eyebrow, smirking. “That wouldn’t really be so bad, would it?”

She laughed at the face he made, giggling as she leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss onto his cheek. Solas stilled, watching as she pulled away, her smile softening. “Goodnight,” she murmured, slowly backing away through the threshold of the door.

He echoed her farewell, watching as she turned and left, retiring to her room.

Solas’s fingers traced his cheek, the warmth of her lips quickly fading from his skin. It had been simple, something so simple, and yet he could still feel the stirring in his chest, a feeling of lightness that was impossible to mistake.

This wasn’t at all what he had expected.

***

The feeling of Isii pressing against the edges of his dream came as a shock, a sensation close to a shiver rippling over Solas’s skin as he turned his attention to it. _Curious._ He had always been able to sense her in the Fade as she slept, his awareness creating the now-constant temptation to peer into her dreams, but he had not imagined that she would ever seek him in her sleep. He could tell right away that her reach was not like that of a Dreamer. It had a weaker quality to it. Less conscious. Less controlled. She could not reach him fully without assistance, yet the fact that she got so close on her own was fascinating.

He felt the corners of his lips lifting into a smile. _You never cease to surprise me._

He thought for a moment, considering his options before he reshaped the Fade. He would show her something familiar for what was presumably her first foray into another’s dream. He felt an odd giddiness at the prospect of sharing this experience with her. The world was so much clearer here, brighter _, more alive_ , and the thought of being here with her was-

He paused, taking a breath. His excitement was far more childish than it had any right to be. Calming himself, he drew her closer, opening his mind to her and allowing her entrance.

Isii’s eyes scanned over Haven as she climbed the steps, drawing closer to him. There was a look of mild confusion on her face. “Why here?” she asked, her brows furrowing.

“Haven is familiar,” he explained, beginning to leisurely ascend the stairs. “It will always be important to you.”

“We talked about that already.”

He paused a moment as they walked, studying her face. He could not determine just how self-aware she was at that moment, though it was clear that whatever she had been dreaming of before, her mind had seamlessly shaped it to his own vision. There was a logic to dreams that make little sense in waking. He pressed on wordlessly, leading her down into the lower levels of the Chantry, pleased as she followed him without question.

He studied the cell in which he’d first seen her, recalling the moment he was first allowed access to the mysterious Dalish prisoner with the glow of the Fade trapped in her palm. The foolish humans had no concept of what they held behind those bars, discarded like some refuse, simply waiting to see if she would live or die.

He had not been so different himself. In those first moments he was far too focused on the anchor itself to care much for the body it was trapped within. She had his pity. Beyond that, he could offer little else that first night.

“I sat beside you while you slept,” he said, “studying the anchor.”

“Is that why you brought me here?” she asked curiously, her brow tensing. “I wanted to know more about _you_ , Solas.”

“This _is_ about me,” he answered softly. All of this was about him. Corypheus, the Conclave, the mark. She could not understand that fully. Given a few years, perhaps, but not now.

She glanced down at her palm, tracing her thumb over the scar. “How long can it take to look at a mark on my hand?”

“A magical mark of unknown origin, tied to a unique Breach in the Veil?” he asked, his lips quirking. “Longer than you might think.”

She smiled warmly. “I’m glad I had you to watch over me.”

“You were a mystery,” he said, turning to regard her fully. “You still are. I ran _every_ test I could imagine, searched the Fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn’t produce results.”

“I wouldn’t take it personally,” she said with a laugh. “Cassandra’s like that with everyone.”

He chuckled, nodding. “I suppose she is.” He struggled to keep from staring at her. He could feel the vibration of her presence on his skin rather than simply see her standing there before him. When she smiled, he could feel how she unconsciously warmed the air around them. She was just so painfully _real_ here.

His eyes drifted toward the doorway. With a nod, he drew her back the way they came.

***

Solas was acting strangely.

Isii couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was, exactly. Something was different. The way he carried himself, the way he looked at her, the tone of his voice… _something._ Perhaps he was simply more at ease.

She followed him as he stepped back into the daylight, the wind whipping snowflakes against her cheeks and yet strangely she didn’t feel cold. “You were never going to wake up,” he continued, shaking his head. “How could you? A mortal sent physically through the Fade?” He turned, his brow tense as he faced her. “I was frustrated. _Frightened._ The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra,” he admitted, “nor she in me. I was ready to flee.”

“The Breach threatened the whole world. Where did you plan to go?”

“Someplace far away where I might research a way to repair the Breach before its effects reached me.” She gave him an incredulous look. He shrugged. “I never said it was a good plan,” he added sheepishly.

“If you had run, Cassandra would have been absolutely convinced that you were involved. She would have hunted you down.”

“She would have tried,” he said simply.

“But you stayed.”

He nodded. “I did.” His gaze grew distant as he looked out toward the Breach, the swirling hole in the sky pulsing like a heartbeat among the clouds. “I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts,” he said, lifting his hand in demonstration. “I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee and then…” His words faded away, his eyes meeting hers again. There was something softer there, a look of awe and bewilderment and something else. Something she didn’t quite have a word for. Something that made her heart skip, a childish flutter building in her stomach. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation,” he said, his voice warm as he closed the distance between them.

Isii smiled, trying to laugh off the feeling even as her cheeks grew hot. “It was that impressive to see me awake?”

“You had walked in the Fade!” he said, smiling. “I have explored the Fade more than anyone alive, but even I can only visit in dreams. You have fractured rules of man and nature, and you will shatter more before you are done.” He reached forward, gently brushing a strand of hair from her brow and her breaths caught in her throat. “You sealed that rift with little more than a gesture… and right then, I felt the whole world change.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Felt the whole world change?”

Solas drew away slightly, his head shaking. “A figure of speech,” he said dismissively.

“I’m aware of the metaphor,” she teased, angling her chin to look up at him. “I’m more interested in _felt._ ”

“You change _everything_.”

He stared back at her like she was something precious. Not a fascinating curiosity, not his leader, not his friend but as someone truly dear to him and the immensity of that thought made her throat feel tight. Maybe she was reading too much into this. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. She’d been so convinced before now that his interests did not extend further than her friendship. Maybe she was simply looking for any scrap of evidence to the contrary. No one else had ever made her feel like this- whatever _this_ was. She’d loved before but it was never this sort of strange, dizzying giddiness; this bizarre euphoria where everything simply felt right when in his presence.

She reached forward, her fingers picking along the edge of his vest. “Sweet talker,” she murmured sweetly, lowering her gaze, trying to steady herself as her stomach did flips. Her cheeks were burning and the snowy mountain air offered no relief. As nonsensical as it was _, everything_ around her felt impossibly warm. Isii wanted more from him, wanted to push this moment and see where it could take her, wanted to have some final answer one way or another about his feelings, but there was still fear there. Apprehension. She didn’t want to complicate things, to potentially ruin the companionship he offered that she so cherished. He was a good friend and maybe this was a stupid idea but when she felt him begin to pull away she reached forward, gripping his chin, turning him to face her.

She closed the distance quickly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Solas stiffened, jerking slightly at the sudden contact. Isii lingered there a moment, her hand still cradling his cheek as she let a small sigh brush against his mouth. She pulled away, her body tense as she studied his face. He was clearly surprised, his eyes wide as he stared back at her and she felt her stomach tighten further. Now would come the awkward conversation, the part where she’d have to decide quickly whether or not she should laugh this off as if it meant nothing more than all the times she’d teased him before.

She took a step back but his eyes narrowed, lips slipping into a grin as he shook his head. His hands went to her hips, pulling her sharply against him, smothering her gasp as he slated his mouth over her own. His kiss was forceful. Firm. Unquestioning. Solas leaned into her, bending her backwards, forcing her to brace herself against his thigh as his leg pressed between her own. Isii clung to him, shocked and yet quickly melting into his embrace, his arm wrapping around the small of her back, holding her to him. She shuddered as his tongue flicked against her lips, seeking entry, moaning as she felt him slip into her mouth. She tested the roll of her hips against his thigh, letting out a soft, shivering whimper as his grip tightened further. She couldn’t describe it, couldn’t make sense of it but she could feel him under her skin, groaning as she rocked against him again, worrying her lip with his teeth.

He pulled away far too soon, still holding her as she panted softly.

_Holy Creators, he’s a good kisser._

She didn’t know what she'd been expecting, but that certainly wasn’t it. She let out a small sigh, her eyes fluttering open as he stared back at her, studying her face. There was something odd about his expression – strained and troubled as if second-guessing himself and yet his affection and desire was undeniable. With a subtle shake of his head he leaned forward once more. This kiss was softer, a gentle caress against her lips as she felt his grip tighten, conflicted for a moment before he let her go.

“We shouldn’t,” he said, shaking his head, taking a small step back.  

Isii stared at him, stunned as her hand fell away from his cheek. “What?”

“It isn’t right,” he continued, averting his gaze. “Not even here. I apologize. You throw me off so easily…”

“What do you mean ‘even here’?” she asked, her brow furrowing.

He stared back at her for a moment, puzzled even as the corners of his lips lifted into a small smile. “Where did you think we were?” he asked.

Her frown deepened. What kind of question was that? They were in Haven. How did he not know they were in Haven? He was the one who brought her here.

She let her eyes move across the small village. There were no people. The Breach still pulsed in the sky above them and - _No._ She closed the Breach. Haven was under a mountain of snow and rubble. She knew that. She’d always known that and yet that fact didn’t seem to matter until just now. Being here was impossible and yet it had made perfect sense until this very moment. She remembered taking a walk with Solas and then… _No._ That walk had been at Skyhold, not here. She went to bed and then suddenly…

The realization came slowly. She was asleep. This was the Fade.

“This isn’t real,” she said quietly.

“That’s a matter of debate,” he said with a grin, “probably best discussed after you _wake up.”_

Isii’s eyes snapped open. She sat up, startled by the sudden disorientation as she found herself in her room, the light of early morning streaming in through her windows.

She lowered herself back down onto the mattress with a sigh, her brow creased. Solas walked the Fade as he slept. She’d known that before, yet the thought that she would actually interact with him in her dreams had never occurred to her. Had she simply imagined him just now?

She traced her fingertips over her lips. It had all felt so real. If she closed her eyes, she could almost remember how he’d tasted.

There was only one way to be sure.

***

Isii didn’t hear him enter the rotunda. Solas paused for a moment, lingering at the threshold, watching her as she looked over the contents of his desk. He knew precisely why she was there and it had nothing to do with their work. She was waiting for him. He could not suppress the smile that tugged at his cheeks. “Sleep well?”

She was startled somewhat by the sound of his voice, turning to look at him. Isii studied him for a moment before letting out a breath, leaning back against the edge of his desk. “I suppose you had a hand in that,” she said, her brow arching.

He let his smile answer for him.

She chuckled, grinning as he walked further into the room. “I’ve never done anything like that before,” she said, biting at her lip, gazing at him through thick lashes. “On a number of levels.”

He laughed, his gaze lowering. “I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill-considered.” He glanced over to her, catching the heat of her gaze, the twist of her smirk – “and I should not have encouraged it,” he added quickly.

She pushed herself from her position on his desk, stepping closer to him. “You say that,” she purred, her fingers trailing against his chest, “but you’re the one who started with tongue.”

He could remember the heat of her mouth, the taste of it, the way it felt as she sucked him deeper- “I did no such thing,” he said quickly.

He could practically feel her laughter against the skin of his throat as she leaned closer, her hand toying with the leather cording around his neck. “Oh?” she asked in a low murmur, angling her chin up towards his own. “Does it not count if it’s only Fade tongue?”

He struggled to steady his breathing, fully aware of the subtle press of her body against his own. “It has been a long time,” he said cautiously, “and things have always been… _easier_ for me in the Fade.”

“Is that so?” she whispered. She wet her lips and he could not help but watch the motion longingly. “And what about outside of the Fade?” Her fingers went to his jaw and he let out a slow breath, reluctantly pulling away as she leaned forward. She stopped, her brow furrowing curiously.

“I am not certain this is the best idea,” he said, unable to meet her eye. “It… It could lead to trouble.”

Her touch guided him until he looked at her. “I’m willing to take that chance,” she said, smiling, “if you are.”

“I…” He halted, unable to decide. “Maybe.” He stared down at her. “Yes.” He wanted so desperately to kiss her again, to know if it was everything he had imagined it to be in the Fade. But no. _No._ This was a terrible idea and he knew it. “If I could take a little time to think,” he added quickly, lowering his gaze again. “There are… considerations.”

She sensed his discomfort and took a step back. “Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you.” He took a steadying breath. “I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams,” he said distractedly. “But I am reasonably certain we are awake now.”

“Are you in the habit of getting the two confused?” she asked, chuckling.

“More often than I care to admit.”

She leaned against the edge of his desk again, staring at him. “You’re an odd one, Solas.”

“I am well aware.”

“I have the morning free. Care to join me for breakfast? Seems only fitting since we’ve now _slept_ together,” she added teasingly.

He smiled despite himself. “I would like that.”

This was a terrible idea.

A wonderful, terrible idea.

**Author's Note:**

> falon - friend  
> lethallan - kin, someone who is of the same blood


End file.
